Squirm
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: A poisoned Miroku managed to make Inuyasha squirm. NONYAOI. Onexshot


A/N: Definitely not meant to be an Inuyasha x Miroku one shot, just for the record, but take it as you will I suppose. It's odd what comes to me… When I try to sleep.

Squirm

It had been a few days since Miroku had opened his eyes. He had once again, selflessly drawn Naraku's poisonous insects into his kazanna, to save everyone else. Naraku, unfortunately, had not been drawn in. Naraku had scurried away, and Miroku was left feverish, and unconscious in his wake.

Sango, unashamed of her worry for him, was beside herself with grief. She stayed by the monk's side, tending to him, and keeping him as comfortable as she could. "Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and I have decided to gather herbs for Miroku to make him more comfortable. You stay with him and tend him." said Kagome, picking up her bag. Inuyasha grunted. He knew Sango could take care of Kagome and the runt. He dipped a rag in water as Kagome, Shippo, and Sango set off.

Inuyasha may not have been as ginger as Sango when taking care of Miroku, but he still tended to him. He placed the damp rag on his feverish head, his ears perking as he stirred. "Uhn…." He groaned. "Quiet. You ought to stay quiet and conserve your energy." said Inuyasha matter-of-factly. His eyes fluttered open, and took a moment to focus on Inuyasha.

"Where is fair Sango and Kagome?" he questioned hoarsely, attempting to sit up. He failed. "They went to gather herbs for ya, so I'm tending you right now, so no trying anything." said Inuyasha, not looking at him, as he dipped the rag in water again. Miroku smiled slightly.

"How long have I been out?" he questioned. Inuyasha shrugged. "Three or four days. Ya hungry?" he answered, offering soup. Miroku nodded slowly. Inuyasha helped him to a sitting position, and set the bowl in his lap. "Are ya strong enough to eat it yourself?" Inuyasha growled Miroku chuckled a bit, and laughed.

Miroku ate slowly, in silence for a minute, and then looked to the half demon before him. "Were you worried?" he asked suddenly. Inuyasha look up, confused. "Eh?" "When I swallowed those insects in my wind tunnel…." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well… yeah. You sure as hell swallowed enough of 'em." said Inuyasha. Miroku nodded, sipping his soup.

"Inuyasha… Do you love me?" The question wasn't asked softly, or with the emotion usually associated with question. It was asked firmly, as if Miroku almost demanded the answer. Inuyasha froze, slowly looking up at the monk. "Oh Miroku, lay down. You must be fucking delirious!" cried Inuyasha. Miroku only shook his head, and sipped more soup.

"I'm in as right a mind as ever. Do you love me?" he asked again. Inuyasha stared for a moment, his mouth agape as he waited for Miroku to take it back. Miroku stared firmly back, a single bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Let's get this straight, right here, right now. I do **NOT** love you, Miroku." said Inuyasha slowly. Miroku's head cocked to the side, looking slightly upset. "DID YOU THINK I LOVED YOU?!?!" shouted Inuyasha, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, I would've hoped you did." he said simply.

Inuyasha's face contorted in confusion and disgust. "Miroku…. I bat for the other team….." he said, holding his hands out, but Miroku only laughed. "Inuyasha, I too prefer the fairer sex, but I would've thought…." Inuyasha had never been more perplexed.

Miroku chuckled. "Were you worried?" he questioned again. "Worry doesn't equal love, monk." spat Inuyasha. Miroku sighed. He was getting a headache. "Inuyasha, you hear the word love and you simply think of one aspect of the word. I love you." he said, holding his unafflicted hand out as he spoke. Inuyasha jumped back slightly. "Miroku….."

But he held his hand up. "But I am not in love with you, Inuyasha. Quite the contrary. There are different degrees of love." he began. "There's the love you can only feel for a family member, the love you feel… for that one special person, and the love for your friends." explained Miroku, finishing his soup. Inuyasha stared. "So, though I am not IN love with you, I do love you Inuyasha, my friend." said Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he grumbled back.

"Well, say it back." said Miroku, grinning devilishly. Inuyasha shook his head crossing his arms. "You can forget that." Miroku smiled. "I nearly died, Inuyasha. How would you feel if you never said it to me." said Miroku, his eyes widening as he feigned tears. Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope." Miroku, however was determined. "Are you that much of a coward? You must have no faith in your masculinity, if you can't tell a good friend you love them. Some mighty half demon you are, Inuyasha. Quite the disappointment. You can kill 100 demons in one swing of your sword, yet you cannot admit tha-" "I LOVE YOU!" shouted Inuyasha. He jumped up, and stomped his foot down. "I. LOVE. YOU. NOW SHUT UP!" he screamed in Miroku's face.

Miroku closed his eyes, tolerating Inuyasha's tantrum. "I knew you did." he said with a grin. Inuyasha's fist clenched, as he held back the urge strike the monk. "…Then why did you make such a fuss about me saying it……." he growled. Miroku shrugged. "I've had some bum luck, been out cold for a few days. I just wanted to see you squirm." Inuyasha sat down in defeat. "Miroku, you're a real bastard." he growled. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

A/N: Oh so weird.


End file.
